La preciada Gorra
by Telitah
Summary: Un one-shot del Twinleafshipping JunxHikari en el que me inspiré con el juego de Pokémon Platinum. Hikari relata los mejores momentos que vivió al lado de su mejor amigo y vecino de la infancia, Jun.


**U**na joven de cabellos azules, vestimenta invernal rosa, botas del mismo color y bufanda no muy larga del color de la nieve caminaba con dirección al lago Veraz, cerca de su pueblo natal, Hojaverde, para reflexionar y recordar. La chica, de nombre Hikari, suspiró lentamente mientras cerraba sus ojos azules para sentir el aire chocar con su cara. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, satisfecha de la última sensación, continuó su camino hacia el lago, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hikari se tropezó con una pequeña roca del camino y cayó, ahogando un grito como su primera reacción.

-Eso dolió –Dijo ella mientras se sentaba y se sobaba la cabeza con un intento de suavizar el dolor de la caída. Un poco tarde se percató de que algo le hacía falta en su cabeza. Abrió mas los ojos, buscando a sus alrededores por aquél objeto perdido.

-¡Mi gorro! –Exclamó Hikari mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente y se sacudía su pequeño vestido rosado. La chica buscó su gorro cerca de ahí mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, pues un objeto como ese no podía ir tan lejos... ¿O sí?

Momentos después, la chica de cabellos azules reposaba en una roca con la mirada baja y su pelo de la frente -ahora descubierto- resaltaba en su cara. En sus manos tenía la Pokéball de su Empoleon, Pokémon que tenía desde que comenzó su aventura Pokémon, aún siendo un Piplup, hace dos años atrás. Hikari lanzó la bola, y de ella deslumbró su Empoleon. El Pokémon, dudoso, miró a su entrenadora, que en ese momento aún tenía la cabeza baja. Con un leve sonido trató de llamar la atención de Hikari. La joven miró a su Pokémon.

-Creo que no es buen momento para recordar viejos tiempos; acabo de perder la mayoría de ellos. –Dijo Hikari con la voz apagada, dejando a su Empoleon sin entender-. A lo que me refiero es, que acabo de perder mi gorro.

Empoleon seguía sin encontrarle mucho sentido a las palabras de su entrenadora, pero, sin ponerle atención a eso, trató de animar a la chica con unas suaves palmadas en la espalda. Hikari, agradeciendo la acción, acarició a su Pokémon emperador lentamente.

-Seguro dirás que soy extraña. ¿Cómo voy a ponerme en este estado por algo material? Pues temo decir que estoy así porque ese gorro me guardaba muchos recuerdos desde que gané la Liga Pokémon de Sinnoh, a mis cortos doce años... ahora, de catorce, ese era el objeto más preciado para mí. –Empoleon continuó dándole palmaditas, pero sin dejar de escuchar a Hikari-. Verás, este gorro me lo dio originalmente mi madre, pero, ¿Sabes? La persona más especial para mí en estos momentos fue la hizo de ese gorro más especial aún.

Hikari se levantó, ahora con la cabeza en alto y una mirada decidida en su cara. Miró a su Pokémon, tratando de darle una sonrisa.

-Pero creo que ahora esa persona no me quiere más. Sin embargo, aún tengo la esperanza de que la verdadera amistad sobrepasa las rivalidades.

Empoleon miró a Hikari, y descubrió un brillo de decisión en sus profundos ojos azules. El Pokémon le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vamos pues, al Lago Veraz. –Finalizó Hikari mientras ella y su Pokémon reemprendían el viaje hacia el lago cercano a Pueblo Hojaverde.

-

Cuando Hikari y su Empoleon llegaron al Lago Veraz, lo primero que hicieron fue sentarse en el pasto y apreciar el paisaje. La pequeña cueva en donde tiempo atrás había estado Mesprit, Pokémon ahora capturado por la misma Hikari, se veía solitaria pero imponente. El lago brillaba con los débiles rayos del sol, con el atardecer a punto de llegar. Hikari respiró hondo y disfrutó la sensación del fresco y puro aire que se sentía en ese lugar. Su Empoleon, en cambio, prefirió relajarse y se acostó en el pasto, apreciando el lento paseo de las nubes. Hikari le miró y sonrió.

-Aún recuerdo la primera vez que vinimos juntos aquí. Él, como siempre, hiperactivo pero decidido, y yo, un tanto temerosa. Sí, fue cuando te recibí a ti. En aquél entonces eras un Piplup. Él había preferido a Turtwig.

Empoleon le miró de reojo, para después sonreír levemente. Hikari retomó el relato.

-Unos Starly salvajes nos atacaron, pero ustedes entraron al ataque. ¿Lo recuerdas? –Preguntó Hikari mirando a su Pokémon. Empoleon asintió, aún sonriente. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa-. Después de eso, comenzamos nuestras respectivas aventuras por Sinnoh. Nos reencontramos varias veces en todo el transcurso del viaje, pero nunca para charlar o compartir consejos, si no solo para pelear.

La mirada de Hikari se volvió levemente triste al finalizar esa frase. La chica sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreír.

-Sin embargo, nuestra niñez la vivimos juntos. Ambos nacimos en Pueblo Hojaverde, y nuestras madres han sido amigas desde antes de que nosotros naciéramos. Los dos de la misma edad, del mismo pueblo... –La joven hizo una pequeña pausa, pero después continuó-. A él le encantaba treparse a los árboles. En cambio, a mí me daba miedo, pero siempre terminaba convenciéndome. Algunas veces, pocas pero algunas, jugábamos muñecas. Él lo odiaba, sí, como cualquier otro chico, pero por amabilidad, jugaba conmigo cuando no quería o no podíamos jugar afuera. Después de todo esto, conocimos a Kouki. Él tenía un Chimchar, ahora Infernape. Los tres somos buenos compañeros, pero yo llegué a interactuar más con Kouki que él... a veces tengo la ligera sensación de que quizá... –Hikari no terminó la frase. Sacudió su cabeza y miró el paso lento de las nubes. Empoleon no quiso seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, así que la dejó apreciar.

Unos momentos después de admirar el paisaje, Hikari retomó la charla. Empoleon estaba por quedarse dormido, pero alegremente se incorporó para escuchar nuevamente a su entrenadora.

-Verás, Empoleon, desde antes de que yo ganara la Liga Pokémon de Sinnoh, tuve mi última batalla con él. Esa vez, yo gané, y aún resuenan en mi mente las últimas palabras que he escuchado de su voz hasta ahora... "¡Algún día seré mucho más fuerte que tú, ya lo verás! –Repitió Hikari, sin apartar la vista del cielo, ahora un poco más despejado. La joven de cabellos azules esbozó una sonrisa, recordando momentos-. Aunque no lo he vuelto a ver desde esa vez, estoy segura de que él sabe que gané la Liga Pokémon de la región...y yo confío en que podré volver a luchar con él.

Hikari se retiró uno de sus cabellos del flequillo que recorría su nariz, lentamente. Empoleon se sentó, y miró a Hikari jugueteando con sus cabellos del flequillo. Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía sin el gorro. Se veía tiernamente diferente, pero no dejaba de ser Hikari, aquella que había conocido en medio de una batalla Pokémon, aquella con la que había vivido muchas aventuras en el transcurso de apenas dos años y medio... pero ella no estaba como siempre. Su sonrisa, siempre tan contagiosa y traviesa, no aparecía como antes. Sus pucheros, que hacía cada que no conseguía lo que quería, se habían reducido. Empoleon no asemejaba el porqué de esos últimos cambios. ¿Hikari estaría madurando? ¿O sería aquella dura separación sin un "Adiós" oficial entre ella y él? Empoleon no estaba para problemas humanos, pero deseaba ayudar a su joven entrenadora. El Pokémon sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, tomando cautelosamente la mano de Hikari.

-¿Empoleon, qué sucede? –Preguntó la chica de cabellos azules mirando a su Pokémon. Éste se limitó a sonreírle, y la invitó con un gesto a levantarse.

-

A la entrada de Pueblo Hojaverde, se divisaba un Pokémon azul, grande e imponente. A su lado, una chica no muy alta, de pelo azul y vestimenta rosa con blanco acariciaba al Pokémon emperador.

-¿Quieres regresar a casa ya, Empoleon? –Preguntó ella. Empoleon sacudió la cabeza y señaló la casa del antiguo mejor amigo de Hikari.

-¿Qué tiene? –Volvió a preguntar Hikari, mirando un tanto extrañada a su Pokémon. Empoleon la tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr con dirección a la casa de él.

-

-¡Estas loco! Me veré muy mal, hace dos semanas que no visito a la madre de... –Gritó Hikari sin poder terminar esa frase, pues la madre de él se asomaba por la puerta para ver el escándalo que se estaba formando afuera de su hogar. Hikari y Empoleon se apenaron bastante. Al poco tiempo, la señora salió, y cuando se percató de quién estaba en su puerta, no pudo reprimir abrazarla.

-¡Oh, Hikari, qué bueno que vienes! Hace varios días que no me visitabas. ¿Qué te pasó? –Dijo la señora, dejando de abrazar a la joven.

-Pues, yo... no estuve en el pueblo durante las dos últimas semanas. –Mintió Hikari. Realmente no había salido de su natal Hojaverde desde hace un mes. Ella y sus Pokémon se estaban tomando un merecido descanso en casa.

-Ya veo. Los concursos Pokémon están que arden, ¿verdad? –Mencionó la señora, sonriente. Hikari asintió, nerviosa. Segundos después, el silencio reino en el lugar, dando paso a un ambiente tenso. La señora, que empezaba a desesperarse, fue la que retomó la charla.

-Bueno, Hikari, mi querido Jun no ha regresado aún. Me dijo que regresaría pronto, que no me preocupara, pero eso fue hace cuatro días... ¿Lo has visto? –Preguntó la señora. Hikari se quedó sin habla. Había hecho tanto por evitar ese nombre... pero el muro que trató de conservar Hikari entre ella y ese nombre, lo destruyó la madre de... Jun. La chica se había quedado "paralizada". Empoleon entendió la situación, así que le dio una palmadita a su entrenadora en la espalda para que reaccionara, y así fue. Hikari sacudió la cabeza, desconcertada.

-Perdón, señora, pero no lo he visto. –Dijo ella tratando de disimular su nerviosismo. La madre de Jun suspiró.

-En fin, ese chico nunca puede quedarse quieto. Gracias de todas formas, Hikari.

-No tiene nada que agradecerme, señora. –Finalizó la chica, alejándose de la casa de Jun y sacudiendo la mano en forma de despedida.

-

Estaba anocheciendo, y Hikari y su Pokémon regresaban al hogar. La chica entró a la casa, pero no había nadie. En la mesa, se percató de que su madre había dejado una nota avisándole que saldría con sus amigas de los Concursos Pokémon y regresaría seguramente más noche. Hikari suspiró y metió a Empoleon a su Pokéball. La chica decidió salir por última vez en el día para ver si encontraba su gorro. Por si acaso, se llevó a su Empoleon, ya dentro de la Pokéball.

La joven regresó al camino que había recorrido la tarde de ese mismo día para ir al Lago Veraz. Rebuscó entre los arbustos, árboles y un poco entre la tierra. Nada.

Rato después, Hikari había decidido darse por vencida. Quizá al día siguiente tendría suerte, pero por hoy ya era suficiente. Emprendió el regreso a casa cuando, repentinamente, una fuerte ráfaga de viento sacudió árboles y tierra de la zona, golpeando todo lo que había a su paso. Hikari colocó sus brazos enfrente de su cabeza, en un intento de protegerse, pero el viento era muy fuerte, a pesar de ser ya de noche. Cuando se disminuyó la potencia de la ráfaga, Hikari miró a su alrededor, y no muy lejos de ella, por el camino hacia Pueblo Arena, divisó su gorro, aún en el aire. La chica, en reacción, corrió hacia su preciado objeto alegremente, pues al fin el gorro regresaría con su dueña. Estaba cerca, muy cerca, ya lo podía sentir nuevamente en sus manos, en su cabello. Hikari alzó la mano para tomarlo antes de que se fuera más lejos, pero...

Muy tarde.

El gorro ya estaba en manos de alguien más.

Hikari gimió del asombro, y más cuando se percató de la persona que había tomado su gorro y que ahora lo estaba observando, divertido. Distraída, la joven volvió a caerse.

-¡Auch! –Exclamó Hikari.

-¿Estás bien? –Mencionó una voz muy familiar para Hikari. La persona le tendió su mano, y la joven, agradecida, la aceptó.

Sus manos se rozaron suavemente, pero era un roce único y momentáneo. Hikari se levantó, y pudo verle a los ojos, a esos hermosos ojos anaranjados que tanto había extrañado...

-¿...Jun? –Preguntó débilmente Hikari, pero emocionada. Varios sentimientos luchaban dentro de ella.

-¿Hikari, eres tú? –Dijo él. La chica no pudo reprimir gritar para después abrazarlo, abrazarlo fuertemente, que fuera un abrazo que durara toda la eternidad.

-¡Jun, cuánto tiempo! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé, y me tenías muy preocupada!

-Yo también te extrañé, Kari, y mucho. Perdona por no decirte nada después de la Liga Pokémon e irme sin despedirme, pero yo... -Mencionó Jun, correspondiendo con sinceridad al abrazo. En ese momento, Hikari miró a Jun a los ojos. El penetrante mirar de la chica intimidó a Jun, haciendo que callar al joven y tiñendo sus mejillas de un leve color rosado. Hikari posó su dedo índice en los labios de Jun.

-No digas nada, pero quédate conmigo, ¿Vale? –Susurró Hikari muy cerca de Jun. Las mejillas del joven rubio se habían teñido aún más.

Y se volvieron a abrazar unos instantes, instantes que se asemejaron a un momento interminable.

-

Era de noche en la región de Sinnoh, más precisamente en Pueblo Hojaverde. Una chica de cabellos azules charlaba con un chico de pelo rubio, alborotado. Platicaban sobre lo último que habían hecho, sus metas y un poco de sus sentimientos. La joven tenía una gorra blanca con rosa, mientras que él tenía una bufanda verde. Ambos sonreían bastante, y aprovechaban cada momento como si fuese el último. Eso era, el reencuentro de unos viejos amigos, y de un viejo pero gran amor.

-¡Ya soy mucho más fuerte que tú, y te lo puedo asegurar! –Exclamó él, alzando la mano en señal de victoria. Ella sonrió.

-Solo me lo puedes demostrar con una batalla.

-Aunque seas la campeona de Sinnoh, ¡te ganaré! –Accedió él, gustoso.

Instantes después, dos jóvenes entrenadores luchaban, con la luna como guía, en Pueblo Hojaverde, con sentimientos nuevos floreciendo en ambos corazones... o debería decir, ¿reviviendo? Así era la cosa, así era el amor.

Así eran Hikari y Jun.


End file.
